The Tardis lands on Endor
by burtonfan422
Summary: Let's be honest, I'm not the only one who wants to see a crossover between Star Wars and Doctor Who. I decided to use the 2nd Doctor because I think he could use more love, and I knew I could work well with him and his companions, and he'd probably enjoy hanging out with the Ewoks.
1. New World

"Alright duckies, the Tardis has landed, and now we must explore whatever strange world it has brought us to," the Doctor told Jamie and Zoe.

"Doctor, if the Tardis brought us to Earth again, that wouldn't necessarily be considered 'strange' now would it?" asked Zoe.

"Not unless we're somewhere in the far future, than for me it is strange," replied Jamie.

"Well, one step at a time, after all, we are explorers about to set foot somewhere that for us is currently unknown territory," the Doctor said as he placed his stovepipe hat ever so smartly on his head. He opened the Tardis doors and they stepped out into a forest.

"Oh my giddy aunt, those are some really tall trees," replied the Doctor, his eyes growing wider at the sight. They were truly tall trees, ferns and bushes practically everywhere.

"Could get easy to become lost here. How're we supposed to find our way back to the Tardis?" asked Zoe.

"An excellent question, we'll have to figure out how to mark our way. Too much of our surrounding looks alike now, wot wot," the Doctor agreed. Jamie pulled his knife out and made an X on the first tree he came to.

"Allow me to mark the trail, my friends," he replied.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of harming another living organism but I'll make an exception this time. Carry on, the game's afoot!" the Doctor called out, and three of them began to march, Jamie making sure that their trail was be well marked.

The three of them certainly made an unusual sight, hiking through the wilderness, the Doctor in his jacket, baggy pants, loose bow tie and stovepipe hat. Zoe in her silver jumpsuit and Jamie in his kilt and sweater, brandishing a knife. Then, almost without warning Jamie shouted.

"Company halt!" Looking straight ahead of them was what appeared to be a dead animal.

"Well, that's a ghastly sight," said Zoe wrinkling her nose.

"Typically hunters use something like that in order to catch large prey. I should know, my father and uncle sometimes took me hunting when I was a lad," Jamie replied. He picked up a nearby stick (no shortage of those) and began to poke at the carcass ever so cautiously. Good thing he did too. Right when he poked the carcass a little too hard a large net flung up in front of them, wrenching the stick out of Jamie's grip. The three companions stood dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"Whoever designed this clearly meant business," observed Zoe. Suddenly they heard rustling from the bushes all around them. Followed by them being surrounded by what appeared to be little bears wearing hoods and carrying spears.

"Yub nub! Nukka nukka nuke!" one of them cried out.

"Any idea what they're saying?" asked Zoe nervously. She crept closer to Jamie. Considering he was the only one amongst the three of them with something one would consider a proper weapon, and had actually seen battle, he seemed to be the one to be close to at the moment. Jamie just stood with his knife outstretched, his eyes on high alert.

"I'd say we've either disturbed their hunting, or we're trespassers on sacred land," the Doctor replied. He seemed unusually calm. He walked towards the one who spoke first.

"We come in peace, we mean you no harm little fellow," he said.

"Doctor, don't be fooled, these guys could be dangerous," Jamie warned.

"Oh Jamie, I'm not fooled by their cute looks, I know better than that. Why even on your Earth, there is a creature that lives in the sea called the mushroom sponge that looks harmless but can eat fish whole!" the Doctor replied, almost laughing. He had the misfortune to turn his head toward his two companions, and one of the unusual bear creatures prodded him with their spear. He yelped, almost losing his hat and jumped back.

"Well now, there's no need to be poky!" he said, waving a finger at the creature.

"Bun nub! Dubba dubba doo!" the creature replied.

"Wait Doctor, the Tardis! Isn't it supposed to make us able to understand any alien language? Why can't we tell what they're saying?" Zoe asked, suddenly realizing that ever-important fact.

"My dear Zoe, I've been wondering that too, I think their language is far too primitive to be translated properly," the Doctor hypothesized.

"You have trespassed into out homeland, explain yourselves!" one of the creatures demanded.

"Or perhaps, it just took a little longer than normal for the Tardis translator to kick in properly," the Doctor continued. Once again, he approached the creature, tipping his hat to him.

"My dear sir, I humbly apologize for trespassing, our ship landed here without our intentions, and we just stumbled in. I'm the Doctor and these are my companions, Jamie and Zoe," he said. The creature put his spear up and waved his free paw in an upward fashion, signaling his companions to do the same.

"Alright, I believe your story. We just can't be too careful; these are troubling times we live in. My name is Burka, I am the chief Ewok here," he said.

"Ewoks? Well now I know what to refer to you when I write this encounter down in my journal later on. So what exactly do you mean by troubling times?" the Doctor asked.


	2. Introduction to the Ewoks

Later on, the Ewoks had taken the travellers to their treetop village. They shared with them their food. Much of it appeared to be crushed up insects. Zoe wasn't thrilled about it, but Jamie ate it as though it was a fancy dinner.

"You actually like that?" asked Zoe in a whisper.

"Zoe, I live in a country where lamb guts and scotch is a common delicacy, this is nothing to me," Jamie replied. Zoe pushed her bowl to him, and he was more than happy to take what she didn't want. The Doctor ate his portion politely listening carefully to the Ewok shaman.

"These are dark times indeed, a the white helmets have returned, and they are stronger than they were the last time. Last time we were able to hold them off, but now this time they have taken to kidnapping. Clearly we are up a creek without a paddle," the shaman told the Doctor.

"The beings with white helmets? Could you perchance tell me who they are exactly?" the Doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly, they came to our world and set up a base, using the term they used. They had an ability to shoot fire from their hands and ride upon metal creatures that didn't even touch the ground. They often made an attempt to attack us, but we held our ground and protected our homeland. We regularly had to play dirty, but ask yourself, if your family felt threatened, what would you do?

Another group of tall people such as yourself came, with them came a golden deity. From what they told us, those white helmets were very bad people. So we helped them defeat their enemies. We had a great celebration afterwards, and they left, taking the ones who originally invaded our homeland prisoner. We chose to leave their dwellings to rot, little by little other tall people came to basically pick up the remains and we chose to let them do that in peace.

But alas, another group wearing white helmets has established a base on this world and now we feel that our story has made them better aware of us," the shaman replied.

"This story seems a little bizarre. How could such cuddly creatures play dirty? Not to mention fight against men with laser guns?" whispered Zoe to Jamie.

"Cuddly? A few hours ago they had spears pointed at us. Although that part about the golden deity seems odd," Jamie whispered back.

"That's just it Jamie, rocks and spears against laser guns, there seems something farfetched about that," Zoe explained. They weren't sure if he had heard them, but the Doctor turned in their direction and briefly smiled.

"Well, that certainly sounds like an adventure. You're saying that these 'white helmets' have taken to kidnapping? That's definitely a problem. Perhaps if we could be taken to the place where the 'white helmets' have established base that might be a good place to start," the Doctor said to the shaman. That's right about when a brownish gray Ewok with a faded red hood came up to the Doctor.

"Wicket is my name, and I'll gladly lead you there. I have had past dealings with the big people and it would be an honor to do so again," he said, pounding his chest.

"Splendid, but first, if it's all the same to you, I would like to delight you all in a little ditty. I've got a feeling you're all music lovers, and you might enjoy this!" the Doctor replied, almost laughing. He pulled out his recorder, and began to play it. The Ewoks clapped.

"I really don't get it, he agrees to be led by a furball, and now he's playing music for them? He normally insists on taking the lead," Jamie observed.

"Well we are in unknown territory, and even the best leader will sometimes accept the help of a local guide in a situation like that," said Zoe.

"A guide is one thing, but such a short creature?" Jamie continued. The Doctor stopped playing and walked over to his two travelling companions.

"It's nice having a new audience once in a while. I think I amused them. By the way Jamie, I am sure you're curious as to why I'm allowing myself to be led, rather than taking that position myself. Well, that's the best way to earn their trust! I think my little music has earned me a bit of their love too," the Doctor laughed.

"How much of our conversation have you heard?" asked Zoe.

"Just enough, don't fret dear Zoe. You're right, we are in unknown territory, and in that type of situation, it's better to have a guide who knows the way," the Doctor replied, a giddy smile still upon his face.


	3. Base invasion

The next day, the Doctor, his companions and at least a dozen Ewoks started walking towards this base that the shaman had spoken of. When they arrived, it appeared as little more than a bunker. Men in white armor stood at various points around it.

"Does anyone else find it interesting that they have helmets on in this forest?" asked Zoe.

"I'm sure the interior of the armor has some kind of climate control, but the more important question right now is how we're supposed to get in?" the Doctor replied.

"Come now Doctor, you've led us in plenty of scrapes before, this is nothing for us," Jamie laughed.

"I think we can help provide a distraction, and there's a secret entrance in the back," replied Wicket.

"Your shaman said last night that this isn't the first time men like this came to your world, surely they'll have the back entrance better guarded?" asked Zoe.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about that," Wicket replied sadly.

"Oh no need to fret little fella, I may have something in mind," the Doctor laughed, patting Wicket's head. He pulled out his recorder and began to play a tune.

"Hey, there's something over there! K1H423 and K1D424 go check it out!" a militaristic voice rang out. The Doctor's party quickly ran from their hiding spot and into another one, making sure they could still see the bunker. The Doctor played his recorder again, two more guards were sent over to investigate, and the party quickly made sure to change their hiding location once again, effectively managing to cover 180 degrees around the bunker. Taking a quick glance at the guards still surrounding the bunker, they counted only three.

"Alright, Ewoks get up on the trees, and get ready to pounce on any guards that will most likely be coming this way. Jamie, Zoe, you best go with them," the Doctor instructed.

"What're you going to do?" asked Zoe, as she made ready to climb the nearest tree she could climb.

"Just watch," the Doctor replied with a smirk. He headed over to the bunker, in full view of the guards.

"Hello my good chaps! Fine day for a walk, wot wot!" the Doctor laughed, waving at them.

"Hey old man! Are you the one making those noises! You two get him!" one of them (probably the leader) ordered. The two remaining guards chased after the Doctor who led them back to where his companions were all hiding in wait. The guards had no sooner entered the brush than one of the Ewoks and Jamie jumped on them. Jamie's victim fell from the sheer weight of his kilted attacker, while the Ewok's victim started spinning around trying to get the furry creature off his back. Jamie picked up the guard's gun and immediately the four guards that previously had been sent to investigate the strange noise were now running towards him and his friends. Luckily, a few more Ewoks jumped on them, causing them all to collapse out sheer surprise.

"This is a good gun, I think I'll hold onto it while we're here," he said with a smile.

"I don't think so! Once I-" the other guard was unable to finish his sentence because two more Ewoks jumped on him and he collapsed under the combined weight. They thumped the guards' heads against the ground ensuring that they were unconscious. The Doctor picked up two helmets from the now fallen guards and made a motion for all of them to follow him.

"Brilliant, you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself!" They heard the lead guard say. The Doctor handed one of the helmets to Jamie and made a throwing motion with his now-free hand. Jamie nodded in understanding and threw the helmet right at the leader as he was approaching them. He sounded some kind of curse and then Jamie rushed right at him, hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun he now held. The leader cursed again dropping his gun. He looked as though he was about to draw something from his arms when Jamie actually swept his legs with the gun causing his adversary to fall down in a heap.

"Hey! Everything alright out there!" a robotic voice came from the bunker. The Doctor placed the helmet he held in his hand onto his head and approached the bunker door.

"We just had a skirmish with the natives, but if you could open the door to send out a paramedic that would be helpful," he said, looking at a small screen.

"A paramedic? What do you think we are? A hospital? What's your number?"

"K1H423."

"We're coming out there!" The Doctor then took his helmet off, a look of concern on his face.

"Doctor, how did you know there was a screen there? How did you know you might need the helmet?" asked Zoe.

"If I need my evil bases, these types of helmets are just a cheap way in," the Doctor replied. The bunker doors opened, the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe stood transfixed as more white-armored guards and three men in black militaristic uniforms marched out.

"You have one minute to explain why you are attacking a First Order base!" one of the officers ordered. But then, a huge chunk of a tree fell directly on the soldiers and the officers. The three companions looked to their right and saw their Ewok friends back up in the trees hooting and cheering.

"Well, their methods are unusual but effective," said Jamie with a smile.

"Indeed, now that those fellows are going to be dragging themselves from out of there, I suggest we try to see what the base is up to. As the three of them walked around the fallen tree top Jamie fired a few warning shots into the ground to keep the soldiers at bay. Wicket swung down to join them and the four of them walked into the bunker together, the Doctor taking care to close the door behind them.


	4. Bunker destroyed

Walking through the base, the Doctor and his companions could see that the building itself had been standing for awhile, but it appeared that newer technology had been installed fairly recently. They came to a room with a large screen where a man in a military uniform turned around and faced them with a menacing smile on his face.

"Fools! You may have infiltrated this bunker but you won't be leaving!" he snarled. Using the butt of his gun, Jamie broke off a nearby light fixture and threw it at him. The man fell down unconscious.

"Well done Jamie! Granted I don't envy the headache he's going to have when he wakes up but for now may he dream of being on top," the Doctor cheered. They then went up to screen and the Doctor immediately pushed a button on its console. The screen turned on and saw the various options that they could explore. The Doctor selected one that said 'INTRO.' Immediately another man wearing a military uniform similar to the one who now lay unconscious wore appeared onscreen.

"Soldiers, you have been stationed on the Forest Moon of Endor for a fairly simple reason. Back in the last days of the Empire, this was where they chose to build the shield generator for the Second Death Star. But those Rebel scum destroyed the base and the Second Death Star. This station was abandoned, the Rebels taking any potential weapons. But, what they did not realize was that there is precious ore hidden beneath the surface of this moon. That is why the Empire believed this to be a good place to build a base. But be warned, while the natives may appear harmless, they can in fact be quite dangerous." This was where the tape stopped.

"Well, that's a classic story, there's valuable metal to be found, soldiers come in to take it and the natives are negatively affected," said Zoe.

"Now comes the question as to how we get them off this rock," added the Doctor.

"If we destroy this base, they won't have much reason to want to stay," suggested Jamie.

"Jamie, you are an absolute genius!" the Doctor exclaimed. He went over to a computer monitor and began typing. After a few minutes, he looked up at his companions with a mischievous grin on his face.

"All right, I've sent out a distress call to one of these 'First Order' ships. They should be along shortly. I also made a point to see if there is anything in this building that can cause it to be exploded. Luckily, they have enough bombs in here to do that. I have figured out where they are. Now, I must ask you to get that man out of here. While he did threaten us, I see no reason why we should let life go," he told them.

"Doctor, you're not staying here are you?" asked Jamie.

"Don't worry Jamie, I will be with you shortly. Let's just say I'm giving you two a head start," the Doctor laughed. Jamie handed his gun over to Zoe and picked the unconscious officer up fireman style as they started to head out of the shelter.

"Why would there be bombs on a mining mission?" he asked her.

"Oh, oftentimes, it's one of the quickest and most efficient ways to break into the ground," she replied. They had just reached sight of the entrance when they heard running. Turning around, they saw the Doctor holding his hat onto his head as he rushed to them.

"Everybody get out!" he exclaimed, a twinge of horror and warning in his voice. Realizing he did in fact mean business, the companions picked up their speed. The Doctor quickly opened the door and the three of them rushed out. They saw that the Ewoks still had their prisoners surrounded. That, along with the fact that they were still struggling to get the tree trunk off of them, meant that they hadn't begun to pick a fight. The Doctor quickly closed the door behind them and Jamie dropped the officer he was carrying in front of his men.

"What on bloody Mustafar is going on?" demanded one of the soldiers. Suddenly, a large explosion from inside the base was heard. It knocked a fair number of those nearby flat, and they all had ringing in their ears for a few seconds. Once everyone got to his or her senses properly, the Doctor spoke.

"Well, I knew the bomb I used wouldn't be powerful enough to totally obliterate that place, but I'm afraid you can no longer use it. I timed it perfectly. Don't worry duckies, someone will be coming to pick you up shortly. Jamie, Zoe, furry friends, let us get out of here."

It took about an hour, but a First Order ship did arrive and picked up the soldiers who had been tasked with the assignment of mining the moon's valuable resources. It appeared that whatever they were about to face was not going to be easy.

"Some people just never see the true value in a world they visit," said Zoe.

"Well, that's just the nature of the beast I'm afraid," replied the Doctor. The Ewoks began jumping and dancing around the three travelers with joy.


End file.
